atlalok smut
by odstpilot
Summary: stories of smut in the avatar universe. Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Katara was busy dueling Aang with their waterbending, forcing him to adapt to different scenarios. Aang jumped over the tide Katara threw at him and fired back at her. She brought up a wall of water and watched as Aang attempted to run on top of the water.

Aang jumped off the water and performed a summersault and let the momentum carry him onto the ground as he performed a cartwheel with the aid of his airbending.

"Show off." Katara laughed. "I never thought of that."

"Well, It just happens. I'm real flexible thanks to my air nomad training." Aang said.

"I've noticed." Katara said, rolling her eyes a bit theatrically.

"I can teach you." Aang offered.

"What?" I'm not an airbender." Katara exclaimed.

"You don't have to be. You told me that waterbending is all about flexibility, using the same energy for both defense and offense without breaking motion. You can do it." Aang said.

Katara grinned and agreed. It would help her when they fought against Azula and her cronies. She was looking for a rematch against the circus freak.

"Okay. I'm in. What's the first lesson?" Katara asked.

"Have you done a cartwheel?" Aang asked.

"A what?" Katara asked.

"It's called a cartwheel because your arms and legs move as if they were spokes of a wheel. Then just roll." Aang said.

He did so, turning end over end. Katara watched with fascination.

"Can I see that again?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Aang repeated the move, and Katara watched how he moved his body, his arms and legs moving one after another.

"That doesn't look to hard." Katara remarked.

"Takes a little practice. Give it a try."

Katara attempted the same move Aang did, pushing off with her back leg. Getting her hands on the ground, she fell halfway through the act.

"Keep going. Trust your body to carry you thru."

Katara tried again and made it thru. Wanting to make sure for herself, she continued until she had the hang of it.

"Its amazing." Katara said, who then proceeded to do a few more of them.

"We got more to do. Next is the bridge." Aang said.

"Show me." Katara said. Aang lay on his back then vent his knees and elbows, his hands near his head. He raised himself up, supported by his hands and feet with his torso arched upward. He grinned, looking at her upside down.

"My turn." Katara said. She also lay on her back and lifted herself up. Satisfied, she stood up again.

"Anything else you want to teach me?" Katara asked. She felt like she could do anything he taught.

"We have time for one more move." Aang said.

"Lets do it!"

"This one requires flexibility than anything else. It should be easy for you to do it since you're a girl." Aang asked.

"And why would that be a factor?" Katara asked.

"Boys and girls are built different. One difference is that girls are more flexible than boys on average."

"Can you do it?" Katara asked, wondering what move it was, and what made it easier for girls than boys.

"I can. Most boys can't." Aang said, as he slid his legs apart into a split. Katara gasped and wondered how he could easily do a split with no discomfort. And if Aang can do the splits, than so could she.

"Doesn't that hurt? You're sitting on your balls." Katara said, as impure thoughts formed.

"Not at all. I was able to do the splits as long as i can remember." Aang said.

"Impressive Aang. A lot better than the boulder." Katara said, remembering when they first saw Toph.

"You're turn." Aang said.

Biting her lower lip, Katara let her legs slid apart until her legs sat flush on the ground. Katara could only smile at her accomplishment.

"Wow, Katara. You're real flexible." Aang said.

"Thanks Aang. Anything else you want to teach?" Katara asked.

"First, what we're in is a middle split. There's also left and right splits, where your left leg or right leg is ahead." Aang said, demonstrating for Katara.

"I'm amazed I can do the splits. Been a while since I done them." Katara said, as she followed Aang's movements.

"Were any of your nomad friends able to do the splits?" Katara asked, as she rested in a straddle.

"The girls easily could. Some of the boys could. A couple tried and ended up like the boulder." Aang said.

"Round one for the girls. In fact, there's something I want to do." Katara said. Putting her hands on her hips, she bounced up and down a few inches off the ground.

"Show off." Aang said.

"Well, i'm sure the avatar, master of all four elements can easily do what i'm doing." Katara egged. She watched as Aang bounced his splits, no sign of discomfort.

"That's got to hurt." Katara said.

"Not at the moment." Aang.

Katara then grabbed his hips and lifted him up then pushed him onto the ground, watching as he yelped in pain.

"Now that hurt." Katara said.

"Of course it did. Right on my balls." Aang said, reaching down to hold his testicles. He looked up upon hearing Katara chuckle at him.

"Sorry, Aang. but it's so funny." Katara said.

"You wouldn't be the first." Aang said, as he closed his legs.

"Who wouldn't be the first?" Toph asked.

"We were doing some gymnastics, and Aang landed on his nuts when he did the splits." Katara said.

"That's gotta hurt. Watch and learn, twinkle toes." Toph said as she also dropped into a split. Both girls giggled at Aang's look of disbelief.

"Of course it doesn't hurt you two." Aang said.

"That's right. No balls to worry about. Come here and feel it." Katara said, grabbing Aang's hand. She then put it inside her bindings and had a smug look on her face as Aang felt around.

"Feel how smooth it is?" Katara asked.

"Must be nice." Aang said.

"It is, baldy. Now what were you and sugar queen talking about?" Toph asked.

"There was a game the air nomads used to play. There would be two air-benders balancing on a log, and the goal was to knock the other airbender off the log. One match i saw, was boy vs girl. She airbended his legs apart, and he fell onto the log, right on his sack." Aang said.

"I bet the other monks were feeling that." Toph said.

"They were. The nuns were all happy at the result." Aang said.

"Lets have the contest right now. But instead of you two fighting, we'll see who can straddle the log the longest." Toph said.

Toph then created a round log about 5 feet above the ground. Both Katara and Aang were already straddling the log.

"Do as i do, avatar." Katara said, as she leaned forward, putting pressure on her pelvic region. Aang also leaned forward, feeling the earth log press against his testicles. Katara then stood back up and rocked her hips back and forth on the log enjoying the moment.

Wanting to prove himself, Aang also rocked his hips back and forth, only to roll over his testicles. He let out a high-pitched squeal and fell off the log, holding his balls. Katara and Toph were laughing at him. Both straddled the log and rolled their hips back and forth in long strides.

"There's one more thing i want to do." Katara said.

"What's that?" Aang asked, his pain subsiding.

"First, both of us are in a straddle. Then we slap each other in the groin." Katara said, as she lowered herself into a split, her legs parallel to each other.

Aang followed suit, and slapped Katara first. Katara said again, and Aang slapped her again.

"My turn." Katara said with an evil grin. She slapped Aang hard, and watched as he clutched his organs.

"I think we've had enough fun for one day. Lets head back to camp, guys." Toph said, standing up.

Night came, and everyone was asleep, except Katara. Going over the events with Aang, she felt excitement and arousal. Needing release, she headed away from the camp towards some trees. With her breath trembling, she put her hand inside her lower bindings and felt her smooth pussy.

Moaning in pleasure, she fingered herself and felt her fingers getting wet. Pulling her fingers out, she sat on the ground and spread her legs open once more. She then slapped herself in the groin, happy she wasn't feeling any pain. After slapping herself, she inserted her fingers inside of her and thrusted inside and out until she climaxed.

"Well, one hell of a day." she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Zuko headed to his mother's room, wanting to know if she would let him go to Piandao's for more fencing training.

"Mom, are you here?" the young boy asked, pushing the door open to her room, and only hearing the shower running. With nothing to do, he waited for his mother to come out.

"What are you doing here, Zuzu?" Azula asked.

"Waiting for mom." Zuko retorted.

"Well, you might want to leave before she does. She might come out in her birthday suit." Azula said.

"You're sick, Azula. Besides, how would you know?" Zuko asked, facing her sister.

"Believe me, i have my ways. Stay here if you want. Besides, you might like what you see." Azula said, walking away.

Zuko was about to bolt from the bedroom, but he remembered what he said about his sister.

"Azula always lies. She's wrong about mother." Zuko said, and heard the bathroom door open.

"What about mother?" Ursa asked, leaving the bathroom. Zuko turned to see his mother and dropped his jaw at her nude figure.

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he attempted to explain but stumbled over his words. He lowered his head and covered his eyes.

"Mom, can you get some clothes on?" Zuko feebly asked.

Ursa only chuckled at her young son's squirming.

"Honey, look at me." Ursa said, her voice soft and soothing. Zuko didn't look so Ursa forced him to look at her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. It'll be our little secret." she said, lowering her head and kissing her son.

"Okay. i won't tell anyone. Do you do this often?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. the palace is big and sparsely populated, so there's no risk of being caught. Except today." Ursa said.

"Sorry." Zuko said.

"But i think there should be some punishment. Strip." Ursa commanded.

"What?" Zuko asked, backing away from his obviously insane mother.

"That's the punishment. You saw me naked, i get to see you naked. Now strip." Ursa said.

Gulping, Zuko removed his shirt and socks, followed by his pants. He couldn't believe it! He figured he would be grounded, but this was something else.

"Everything." Ursa said. She looked down at Zuko as he discoarded his last piece of cloth and covered his groin, but Ursa wasn't having any of that. She held his hands behind his back and eyed him from head to toe.

"I'm keeping you for myself." she said, pulling Zuko close to her.

"Zuko, what's taking you so long and…" Azula started when she opened the door, seeing both her mom and brother facing each other stark naked.

"What's going on? And why is Zuzu naked?" Azula asked, closing and locking the door.

"His punishment for seeing me naked." Ursa said.

"How long is this punishment going to last?" Zuko asked.

"Until i say so." Ursa said, as she reached down and fondled Zuko, holding him close to stop him from backing away. Zuko looked at his mother, wondering how she could be so calm with Azula watching. She could bolt and blabber to the rest of the palace about their situation, which was the last thing Zuko wanted to hear.

"Is Zuzu getting an erection?" Azula asked, pointing to her brother. Both Zuko and Ursa looked down, seeing the stiff organ.

"Can we please get Azula out of here? This is so embarrassing." he said.

"Azula, leave." Ursa said, and watched as she left. With the two of them left alone, Zuko eyed his mother, wondering what she was going to do next. His question was answered when she dragged him to the bed and had him straddle her.

"My son." Ursa said, pulling Zuko into a deep kiss. "My lover." she whispered, before she rolled her and Zuko onto their sides, and explored each other's bodies from head to toe. Zuko watched as his mother rubbed him against her upper leg, trailing his eyes up to between her legs.

Zuko thrusted back and forth against her leg, a tight feeling in his gut. He could feel his body tense up, like it was about to explode. Increasing his movements, he saw a sticky white substance leave him and run perpendicular down her leg.

"Oh god, i'm so sorry mom." Zuko said.

"Don't worry about it, Zuko. Remember, this is our little secret." she said, holding him close. Zuko trailed his fingers up her legs, holding them just above her groin.

"Mom, do you mind?" Zuko asked.

"Please, Zuko." she said, grabbing his hand and put it inside her. Zuko was surprised to feel how wet his mother is. He moves his fingers in and out of her and is pulled into another kiss, feeling his mother's tongue on his own.

"Zuko, i need to give you some advice." Ursa said, watching as Zuko stopped his hand.

"What is it?" Ursa asked.

"When pleasuring a woman, don't make quick and rapid thrusts. Both you and her won't like it. Instead, make slow deep thrusts. It'll be better if we take a different position." Ursa said, rolling both so she was on top.

Zuko moved his fingers inside and out, following her mother's advice, going deep inside her. Ursa rocked her hips against her son's fingers, feeling him search around. She gasped when he hit a nerve cluster, and asked him to stroke that spot again. Moving her hips in sync with his fingers, she leaned forward and kissed him one more time as she climaxed, covering his fingers in her juices.

"That was lovely, Zuko. Thank you." Ursa said, laying next to him.

"You're welcome, mother." Zuko said, flustered.

The next day, Ursa and Zuko were in the courtyard, sitting against the large tree. She leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking on the skin.

"Mom, we're going to be caught." Zuko said, attempting to push her mother off of her.

"We'll be fine, Zuko." She said, failing to notice Ty Lee approaching.

"Zuko and Ursa, sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Ty Lee said, catching both their attention.

Zuko opened his palm and a flame appeared.

"Ty lee, i suggest you start running." Ursa warned. The acrobat wisely backed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Ty lee headed to her house, happy that her grandson was visiting. Upon entering the living room, she decided to stretch and perform some gymnastics, starting with a cartwheel.

"Glad i still got it." she said.

As Ty Lee stretched her limber body, a knock on the door was heard. Telling the person to come in, she heard her grandson gasp as he watched her.

"You like what you see?" she asked, turning her head, giving him a coy smile.

"That, i do." he said.

Ty Lee stood up and approached Kuzon, pulling him into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just for the hell of it. Sit down." she said pointing to the couch. Sitting down, Kuzon watched as Ty Lee stood up, her legs astride his. Kuzon put his hands on her hips, and watched as she slid into a straddle, rocking her hips against his.

"You're amazing." Kuzon said, kissing Ty Lee.

"I aim to please." she said.

Kuzon stood up, lifting Ty Lee and headed to her bedroom.

"You're on top." he said.

Pushing her grandson on the bed, she gasped as he filled her up and rocked her hips back and forth. Kuzon thrust upward, watching as Ty Lee spread her legs wide open. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and brought her down onto him.

"Honey, just sit back and enjoy the show." she said, dismounting from him. She grabbed some cloth and cuffed his hands to the bed posts. Seeing his arousal, she opened her mouth and engulfed his cock with her mouth, running the tongue up and down his length. He bucked his hips against her mouth, begging her to continue.

"Not yet." Ty Lee said, when a knock on the door was heard. Sighing in annoyance, she put on a bathrobe and headed to turn away the intruder.

"Lin?" Ty Lee asked, seeing the chief of police. Lin was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hello, Ty. mind if i come in?" Lin asked.

"Sure." she said.

Lin barely walked thru the door when she turned on the old contortionist.

"Any reason you're wearing your bathrobe?" Lin asked.

"Just got done with a shower." Ty Lee lied.

"I can tell you're lying. And your hair is dry. It's also 2 in the afternoon. No-one sleeps in that late, even if they're severely hungover. What? Did i catch you and your lover mid-coitus?" Lin joked.

Ty Lee was about to refute the chief, but knew any attempts to do so would be futile.

"Damn, Ty Lee. Even at your age, you lucky bitch. What's your secret?" Lin asked.

"You serious?" Ty Lee asked.

Lin ignored the question and instead headed to the bedroom. She saw Kuzon tied up and in his birthday suit.

"So, who's the lucky fellow?" Lin asked, closing the door.

"Kuzon, my grandson. And he's 20 years old. There's nothing wrong with what we're doing." Ty Lee said.

Lin furrowed her eyebrows at her friend's moral compass.

"Ty Lee, here's a deal i'm going to offer once. I won't tell anyone about you and your grandson. But there's a catch. I want to join the two of you. Right now." Lin said.

"Fine. There's a spare room if you want to strip." Ty Lee said. But Lin instead entered the bedroom and removed her armor and cloth. Kuzon could only ogle the svelte chief of police. His eyes traveled down her body and his mouth opened at the dick hanging between her legs.

"Nice to meet you." Kuzon said.

"Ditto. Lin said, walking towards him, purposefully swaying her hips back and forth. Kuzon licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to taste Lin.

"You like what you see?" she asked, standing next to his face. She stroked herself hard and watched as he leaned forward, touching her tip with his lips. Grinning, she straddled his face and watched as he sucked her off.

Lin sighed in orgasmic bliss, as Kuzon slowly and gently ran his mouth and tongue across her member, bringing her to the edge of relief. Rocking her hips back and forth, she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts, guiding him to feel her up. Feeling herself about to release, she backed away from Kuzon, sitting on her knees and pulling Kuzon to the same position.

No words were said between Kuzon and Lin. The duo teased each other by rubbing their penis heads against each other, gently touching and caressing each other. Lustful kisses were exchanged with each other, and Kuzon pulled Lin closer.

Ty Lee sat in a nearby chair, watching them. It was like her own personal porn show, with Lin and Kuzon giving their bodies to each other. Yet it was more sensual and romantic than any sleazy smut film could hope to approach.

"Lie with me." Kuzon said.

"Of course, love. But there's one thing i want to do with you." she said, as she grabbed both their organs and rubbed them against each other. Lin rapidly moved her hips back and forth, and wrapped both her hands around their joined organs. She squeezed as hard as she could, hearing Kuzon moan; in pleasure or pain, she didn't care at the moment.

Eyeing the young man's body, Lin then pushed Kuzon back onto the bed and called upon her metal cables and had him cuffed to the bedposts. With a dark chuckle, Lin ran her cock across his body, watching as Kuzon trembled in response.

Opening his mouth, Kuzon welcomed Lin as she deep-throated him, watching as he gave her fellatio. With his mind somewhere else, he felt Ty Lee mount him and both women used him for their carnal pleasures.

"Thanks, Kuzon." Lin said, laying next to him.

"You're welcome. First time with a futa." he said, kissing Lin.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lin asked.

"Can't wait for round two." Kuzon said, a widening smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Azula waited until it was nightfall, and moved along the water to the avatar's group. She looked up and saw the moon, knowing that waterbending was stronger with the moon.

"Doesn't matter. They're most likely asleep." Azula said.

The closer she edged towards the camp, she heard the sounds of waterbending. Cursing her luck she continued on her mission, wondering who could be waterbending.

"Probably the avatar, or that water peasant. Most likely her. Never saw him use waterbending. Only air and earth." Azula reasoned to herself.

Pushing thru the bushes, Azula lay on her stomach and peered thru an opening, seeing Katara practice her bending. She took the moment to analyze her enemies movements and skills, seeing how graceful the waterbending was.

"Can't believe i'm saying this, but she's good." Azula grudgingly said, almost vomiting at the fact that she complimented the water peasant. The peoples of the water tribes were savages, not civilized like the fire nation. Hell, even the air nomads were more civilized, though they were hopelessly misguided in their beliefs of detachment.

Seeing the bending display put Azula under a trance of some sort, as she saw how sensual Katara was. Her hips and legs moved with elegance, showing some skin with the movements. Katara then left the water, her clothing soaked wet, clinging to her skin.

"Damn. If you were in my bed, i'd make sure you'd never stay clothed." Azula said.

Removing the water from her clothes, Katara decided to do some stretching to keep herself limber. Azula counted her blessings that she remained unseen by Katara. She didn't want to disturb her own private show, nor fight Katara when she held the advantages.

Azula watched as Katara first entered a backbend, making the action seem easy. With lust in her eyes, Azula reached down and put three fingers in herself, imagining that it was her and Katara in bed, in an orgy of intercourse and contortion put together. Katara move her legs apart from each other until she was flush against the ground, then bended forward and backward to deepen the stretch.

Azula increased her finger's movements, wishing she was under Katara and vice versa. Her eyes stayed open as she watched Katara with perverse lust. She was about to bolt from her hiding spot and claim the flexible bender for herself, but decided to wait. She may never get this voyeuring opportunity again.

Though Azula had to raise an eyebrow when she saw Katara slapping herself in the groin multiple times.

"Wait a minute. She's a she. Of course it wouldn't hurt." Azula realized, and stood up when Katara stood as well. Not wanting to waste the moment, she quickly ran towards Katara and knocked her down.

"What the hell is…" Katara started, but stopped when she saw Azula straddling her.

"Azula? Oh shit." Katara said.

"Oh shit indeed, peasant. Since we're alone out here, i'm thinking we could have some fun together." Azula said, rocking her hips against Katara's.

"Go to hell, you depraved bitch." Katara said, struggling against Azula's grip.

"Well, i do enjoy being depraved. Maybe you'll enjoy it too." Azula said, forcing a kiss on Katara. While Azula relished the taste of Katara's mouth, she was unaware of Katara gathering some water from the river and quickly shoved Azula off of her.

"You want to go little girl? Lets go." Azula said, standing up to face her foe. Katara threw more water at Azula, who evaporated the water and ran into the fog, barely missing Katara.

"Better luck next time, princess." Katara said, preparing another strike of water. Azula wisely retreated and prepared a lightning strike.

"You know what happens when you mix water and lightning?" Azula smirked as she fired a lighting bolt at the water, forcing Katara to drop her arms. Now vulnerable, Katara was forced to engage in hand to hand with Azula, which she easily lost. Azula dragged the unconscious Katara behind the bushes and tied her to the ground.

Azula then removed Katara's clothing, and marveled at her beauty. Katara woke up and struggled against the bonds. She attempted to call out to Aang, only for Azula to cover her mouth.

"Call out, and i'll burn your tongue."

"What are you going to do, Azula?" Katara asked.

Azula didn't voice her response, but instead showed it. Straddling Katara, Azula pressed their folds against each other, seeing Katara's resolve weakened.

"Again?" Azula asked, rocking her hips back and forth, deeper into Katara. Katara could only buck her hips up against Azula's, not sure what had gotten into her. Though she had to admit that Azula was beautiful, watching as the firebender also removed her own clothing.

"Lie with me." Katara whispered, not wanting anyone to know.

"My pleasure." Azula purred, giving Katara a deeper kiss. She trailed her fingernails down Kat's torso, watching as she arched upward, rubbing her clit against her own.

"Holy… again." Katara said, orgasmic pleasure inside her. She watched as Azula gyrated on top of her, genitals pressed against each other. The sounds of both in the throes of pleasure filled the night sky, neither caring if anyone encountered them. Azula removed Katara's bounds and sat her up.

"Spread your legs open." Azula said.

"Same time." Katara responded.

Azula smiled as Katara went into a straddle, her wet folds open for her. Azula put her fingers inside Katara, feeling around her lover.

"Azula, there's one thing i want you to do." Katara said.

"What is it?" Azula asked, still pumping her fingers in and out.

"Slap me in the groin. It feels fucking great." Katara said.

Azula wasted no time in slapping Katara as hard as she could, and watched as Katara returned the favor. Azula had to agree with Katara, it felt good. Pulling Katara closer to her, the rustling of leaves caught both their attention.

"Katara, Azula?" Aang asked, his eyes open and jaw dropped down.

"Hello, Avatar. Want to join?" Azula asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

12 year old Zuko watched as Azula and Ty Lee played with each other, many times having games of acrobatics. Zuko was often roped into playing with both of them, and it often ended in his humiliation.

"I'll see if mom can teach me." Zuko said, and headed to her bed chambers. Upon entering the room, he saw his mother stretching.

"Mom, you have a minute?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, dear. What do you want?" Ursa asked.

"Can you teach me some acrobatics?" Zuko asked.

Ursa only smiled in response.

"Sure thing. Get on the bed, on your stomach." she said.

Zuko followed her mother's instructions, wondering what she was going to do when he felt her sit on his lower back, rocking her hips in light movements. Ursa grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up into cobra.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Stretching your back. Follow my movements." Ursa said, dismounting from Zuko, laying on her back next to him. Pressing her feet and hands into the soft bed, she lifted her back up into a backbend and held it the position for a few seconds before she collapsed on the ground.

Not wanting to lose to his own mother, Zuko also lifted himself into a backbend then fell on the bed.

"Impressive. Lets see what else you can do. Spread your legs open." Ursa said, as she opened her legs into a straddle. Zuko followed suit, opening his legs.

"Oh my." Ursa said, seeing how open Zuko was. She reached to Zuko and undid his belt and loosened his trousers.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Zuko asked, seeing her reach down his trousers.

"Take your pants off. It'll help with your flexibility." Ursa said.

Zuko complied; ever since he had started sleeping in the same bed as his mother, he couldn't tell if she was just flirting with him, or if she was going to jump his bones. Pushing his conscience aside he removed his pants and watched his mother. If she attempted to jump his bones, he'd try and run.

"Lean forward. It'll help with the stretch." Ursa said. As Zuko leaned forward into his mother's bosom, he felt her hands caress his outstretched legs, slapping his rear. Lifting his head to object, he felt his shirt be removed.

'Why am i feeling flustered? We sleeping in the same bed. And just as clothed.'

"Shh. Relax, my lover. Lay on your back. There's another stretch i want you to do." Ursa said, lifting her boy's chin with a fingernail. Before Zuko could move, Ursa trailed the nail across Zuko's lips and felt Zuko return the favor.

Ursa grabbed Zuko's left leg and pushed it aside and around the hip joint. She ran her fingers down his leg, fondling him.

"I want you to do something for me." Ursa said, laying next to her son.

"Of course, mom." Zuko said, looking into her golden eyes. Ursa replied by slapping her son in the groin.

"Mom, what was that for?" Zuko asked.

"No reason." she said, getting up from the bed and approached her drawer. She opened it and pulled out a pair of red panties.

"You want me to wear those?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." she said, tossing them to her bewildered son. Zuko sighed and put them on. He stood up and looked at Ursa, albeit embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. In fact, it looks cute." Ursa giggled reaching down and fondled her son.

"Are you going to fondle me or what?" Zuko asked. Ursa responded by slapping Zuko in the groin again, this time harder.

"For the rest of the day, as long as it's just the two of us here, you're to call me mistress." Ursa said.

"Yes Mistress." Zuko said.

"Good boy. And you're wearing those panties for the rest of the day." Ursa said.

The two continued their stretching, as Zuko was performing a wall stretch with his mother watching. Grabbing some small weights, she put them on his outstretched ankle watching as they pushed his legs closer to the ground.

"How longer is this stretch supposed to last, mistress?" Zuko asked, massaging his inner thighs.

Ursa didn't respond as she removed the weights and pulled Zuko up. Grabbing several pillows, she put them on the bed and straddled one set, with Zuko straddling the next set in front of her.

"This helps to stretch out your hamstrings. After a few minutes, remove a pillow and sink lower." Ursa said.

As they continued their session, Ursa reached down Zuko's panties and pulled out his cock, stroking him with her nails. Zuko felt like he was about to release, only for Ursa to stop.

"Mistress, why?" Zuko asked.

"Tease and denial, my dear." Ursa said, as they sat flush on the bed. Zuko returned the favor, putting two fingers into his mother, stroking her vulva.

"If you don't finish what you're starting." Ursa gasped, then growled when Zuko pulled his hand back.

"Tease and denial mistress." Zuko smirked.

Ursa snapped and tackled Zuko off the bed, landing on the hard floor. She quickly rolled him on his front and straddle his back, pulling his head up to her.

"When i get done ravaging you, you'll beg for more." she growled, biting his ear.

"You're insane." Zuko said, only to feel Ursa pull him up and pushed him against the bed, his cock resting on the sheets. Ursa wrapped an arm around his torso and moved her hips back and forth, forcing Zuko to follow her movements.

"Please avoid cuming on the sheets." Ursa said, watching as Zuko rubbed against the sheets, throbbing with pressure.

"Mistress, i'm close!" Zuko said, hoping that his mother would show some mercy to him. He was proven wrong when she reached around him and squeezed the tip, preventing him from spilling his seed. Zuko could only groan in agony and watched as Ursa squeezed his member as hard as she could, still gyrating his hips back and forth.

Zuko tore her arm away from his torso and turned around, only to have Ursa rock onto him, his member going inside her. Ursa gasped and looked down at the union of both their bodies, with both of them staying still.

"Spirits, Zuko. You feel good." Ursa said, slowly moving her hips back and forth as waves of pleasure went up and down her body. Zuko lay back on the bed, and Ursa fell on top of him. Removing her top, Ursa rode her son with a gentle tempo in mind.

Zuko could only ogle his beautiful mother, his hands on her hips. He uprighted himself and kissed Ursa, trailing his tongue down from her lips to her breasts only to be roughly shoved back onto the bed.

"Let me take care of you, honey." Ursa said, as she returned the favor, trailing her kisses down his chest. Both mother and son let lust guide their movements, as hands caressed erogenous zones pushing both to the edge. Ursa cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, feeling Zuko empty his seed inside her.

"Don't pull out. Not for the rest of the night." Ursa said.

"Of course, mother." Zuko, holding onto his mother.

The next morning came, and both woke up to holding each other.

"How was your sleep?" Ursa asked.

"Very good. About yesterday." Zuko started when Ursa shushed him.

"It's our secret. Besides, you were lovely yesterday. I want you, Zuko." Ursa said, kissing and caressing her son.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"You were almost killed." Lin said, as she and Aang entered her bedroom. She locked the door and observed the scar on Aang's cheek.

"I made it out, didn't I?" Aang asked.

"Not good enough. Kuvira almost got you. The only reason you're still alive is because of your agility, but that won't last long. You need to know metal-bending." Lin said.

"Where can i find a metal bender on short notice?" Aang asked.

"Gee. Maybe the one who saved your ass from Kuvira." Lin said.

"You want to teach me metal-bending? But where can we get metal?" Aang asked.

"I'm wearing all the metal we'll need." Lin said.

"What? I can't do that." Aang said, blushing in response.

"You'll have to. Give me your hands." Lin said.

Lin pulled Aang closer and put his hands on her waist, pressing against the armor. Aang moved his hands across the armor, but Lin grabbed his hands and put them back on her waist.

"Slowly. Take your time, and measure every inch of the metal." Lin said.

Taking a deep breath, Aang followed her instructions and moved his hands at a slow pace, feeling every curve of the armor, and by extension Lin herself.

"Do you feel anything?" Lin softly asked, looking into Aang's eyes when he looked up.

"Nothing. I must be doing something wrong." Aang said.

"Again." Lin said, pulling Aang close to her. Aang was getting flustered, and he didn't know why. His training sessions with Katara and Asami were always physically close, but this felt more intimate and sensual than anything else.

Lin looked at her young student as he caressed her like a lover would, and proceeded to touch and caress him in return. She pushed her conscious aside, and put his hands on her breasts. Aang looked at her, wondering if it was alright.

"Relax. Try to feel the pieces of earth in the armor." Lin said, a light smile on her face. Aang relaxed and pressed his hands against the metal, trying to feel the earth inside.

"Anything yet?" Lin asked, watching Aang struggle with the metal. Secretly, she wanted Aang to take his time. Not only to learn, but also for her pleasure. She grabbed one of his hands and put it on the neck piece of her armor.

Don't think about being this close to Lin. Don't think about it. Though he attempted to focus on his lesson, he could only gaze at his metal-bending teacher. Aang firmly gripped the side of the neck piece and roughly tore it off.

"Excellent. But you could do better on your finesse. Continue, dear." Lin said, laying on her side. Aang's soft motions calmed her down, almost lulling her into a calm sleep. Her eyes opened when she felt Aang remove his hands.

"Something wrong?" Lin asked.

"I just can't do it." Aang said.

"You need a little more motivation." Lin said, kissing Aang. Aang's eyes were open, and he opened his mouth when Lin probed with her tongue. Aang lay back, feeling Lin's body press against his. He groped the armor, with one clear goal in his mind. The scraping noise of metal vs metal was heard, as Aang tore the armor off piece by piece.

Lin grabbed his hands and pinned them against the bedpost, telling him to calm down.

"Again. Slower." she said. Aang followed her instructions, making precise cuts. Lin cut his shirt off, wanting to eye her student. He was removing her armor, it was only fair to return the favor.

"Beifong, you know how to pick them." she said, eyeing her vulnerable student. She trailed a finger down his smooth skin, then placed her trigger finger on his lips, trailing them with the fingernail. She chuckled as Aang sucked on the finger and shivered as Aang flung the remains of her armor off.

"So, you like what you see?" she proudly asked.

"I do." Aang said, watching as Lin removed her top and tossed it aside. Aang reached up to touch her, but stopped at the last second. Would she get angry? Or jump his bones?

Lin grabbed his hands and put them firmly on her chest, relishing the feeling of skin on skin. She pulled Aang up for a deep kiss, and began to rock her hips against his. Aang moved his hands down her body feeling her curves and hips, and proceeded to run his tongue up and down her breasts.

"Holy damn, Aang. Where did you learn to do this?" Lin squealed out the last word as Aang put two fingers inside her and thrusted in and out of her. Lin pushed his fingers deeper inside her, moaning in pleasure. Feeling herself about to climax, she pulled Aang's hand outside of her seeing the liquid dripping from his fingers.

"Pants off." Lin ordered, watching as Aang scrambled to remove the last of his clothing. Lin lowered her head, trailing kisses down his torso to his genitals. Aang smiled with anticipation, only to raise his eyebrows when Lin changed her mind.

"Have you heard of knife play?" Lin asked.

"I've heard of it. Wait. Don't tell me." Aang dreaded.

Lin wasted no time in bounding Aang with her cables, his body upright and legs wide open. Grabbing one of her knives, she approached Aang who looked at her with full fear in his eyes.

Lin darkly laughed, a wicked grin on her face. Grabbing some cloth, she wrapped it around Aang's eyes blinding him.

"Remember, i'm not going to hurt you. But you may end up hurting yourself unless you calm down." she said, pressing the blade against his skin.

Aang shivered as he felt the smooth metal trail across his naked body. With his eyes closed, he was forced to rely on his other senses, now heightened.

"Oh god." he said, as a disturbing wave of pleasure was felt. Lin watched as Aang struggled against the tight bonds, and Lin only pulled them tighter.

"By the way. How squeamish are you?" Lin asked.

"Not that squeamish. Why?" Aang asked.

Lin responded by trailing the knife across his open legs, and teased him when she moved the blade around his groin area. Aang's senses went on overload, feeling the knife in a very sensitive area. His breaths were short and sharp, and he asked for more.

Lin was happy to give it to him. Grabbing his cock, she stroked him with the spine of the blade watching as he attempted to move his hips in response.

"Not yet." she said. Angling the blade, she gently ran the point of the knife on his skin, hearing him moan in pleasure. Tossing the knife away she released him from the bonds and impaled herself on him, feeling herself stretched wide open.

Aang let out a groan of pleasure as Lin's muscles clenched his appendage tightly refusing to let go.

Lin let out a throaty growl, enjoying the pleasure of a man inside her. Aang thrusted his hips upward, going deep into Lin as much as he was capable of.

Lin held Aang close, savoring the feeling of loving intimacy. Aang moved his hands up and down her body, eyeing the green-eyed beauty above him. Lin pumped Aang with everything she had, feeling him about to climax. Aang bit Lin's lower lip hard as both climaxed, their bodies joined with each other.

"Thanks, Aang. It's been a while since i felt that great." Lin said, kissing him.

"Glad i could help. Quick question. Are all metalbending lessons going to be like this?" Aang asked.

Lin laughed in response.

"That's something we both can look forward to. Ready for another lesson?" Lin asked.

"Nope! I need to rest." Aang said.

The next morning came, and Lin woke up upon hearing the door knocked on. She looked at Aang, who was still sleeping.

"Figures." she muttered, shaking him awake. The door opened, and Su walked in.

"So, this is your metalbending lessons?" she asked.

"Su, it's not what you think it is." Aang said.

"No, it's what she thinks it is. The hell are you doing here?" Lin asked, glaring at her sister who only smirked at return.

"Never thought I'd see this. The great Lin Beifong falling hard to temptation." Su said.

"What do you want, Su?" Lin asked.

"Well, i won't tell anyone if i can teach Aang's next lesson." Su said.

"Not gonna happen." Lin said.

"Okay. I guess I'll tell everyone about your little fling. By the way, how long has this been going?" Su asked.

"Fine. You win, Su. But here's the deal. You teach him every second metal-bending lesson." Lin said.

"Deal." Su said.


End file.
